Soul of Dragon
by Kenna Murder
Summary: El final de todo, es la muerte ¿verdad? no, no en el caso de Hiccup, y esta a punto de aprenderlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Esta es una idea que tuve. Como digo siempre, no sé si lo continuare, todo depende de ustedes (y de la zorra de la inspiración :v)**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Dreamworks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

Soul Of Dragon

Fuego, destrucción y muerte. La guerra estaba en su punto final, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos trágico. Montando en su dragón peleando hasta el final, los histéricos(*) y los Berserkers se habían aliado con Drago mano Dura para declararles la guerra.

Pero fieros y tercos como eran los vikingos, dieron pelea. Teniendo cierta ventaja ya que el dragón del jefe era el alfa, pero no mucha ya que Drago había regresado con otro Bewilderbeast. Ya dos de sus amigos habían fallecido.

Tuffnut falleció salvando a Snoutlout. Fishlegs y Ruffnut murieron juntos peleando contra unos Berserkers y Astrid no participo en la guerra, ya que hacía mucho que ella se fue con su esposo Eret hijo de Eret. Solo su primo y los Berkianos dando pelea contra esos psicópatas y dragones con el cerebro lavado.

Pero ahora, eran solo él y Toothless contra Dagur y el Skrill que habían congelado hace tantos años, y que recupero con ayuda de drago. Él estaba peleando con dagur en tierra, mientras toothless trataba (inútilmente) que el Skrill lo obedeciera.

Ambos líderes en un encuentro final (ya que Dagur traiciono a Drago asesinándolo por la espalda) y sus respectivos dragones peleando por ser el alfa. Ya todos estaban cansados y empatando. Los dragones en fuerza y poder y los humanos en combate y estrategia. En algún momento del combate llegaron a uno de los riscos de Berk, con los dragones peleando sobre ellos.

En un descuido, Dagur apuñalo a Hiccup en el corazón e intentando empujarlo por el precipicio, creyéndose ya victorioso. No conto con que, el castaño aprovechó su confiado acercamiento y con su último esfuerzo, de un rápido movimiento de su espada, rajo el cuello de su oponente, sin llegar a decapitarlo. Y por la fuerza de gravedad ambos cayeron al mar congelado.

Toothless, al ver lo que paso y ver como el cuerpo de su jinete y amor prohibido caía (pero no imposible lel) se precipito en picada hacia él, dejando al Skrill olvidado, que apenas se percataba de lo sucedido, y que al ver el ahora, muerto cuerpo de su maestro caia junto al humano del furia nocturna. Enojado se lanzó tras el dragón negro, usando su capacidad de controlar rayos para golpear a su adversario para electrocutarlo, pero solo pudo darle a la cola artificial que llevaba. Pero este no pareció notarlo, aún más enojado dirigió los rayos y los concentro en su cuerpo, llevándolo al límite. Mataría a ese Furia Nocturna, y si él también debía morir para lograrlo… bienvenido sea.

Toothless entró de lleno al agua helada, nadando lo más rápido que podía sin cuerpo sin vida de su humano, tomándolo con sus patas delanteras y abrazándolo con sus alas, de la misma forma que, cuando lo protegió de las llamas de Muerte Roja y el hielo del Bewilderbeast, solo para luego sentir como un dolor le atravesaba todo su cuerpo escamoso. Y solo sucumbió al cansancio, las heridas y el dolor, entregándose a la muerte el también ¿Para qué intentar salvarse? Sin hiccup la vida no valia la pena y de todas formas, su cola estaba rota ya no había nada que hacer.

El Skrill antes de estrellarse contra el agua, libero toda la energía acumulada en un solo disparo hacia el agua, para electrocutar por fin al otro dragón, y cuando intento desplegar sus alas estas no respondieron por el cansancio y la sobrecarga de electricidad que tubo. Así, cuando el agua eléctrica cubrió su cuerpo y vio como él furia nocturna sucumbía a la muerte, él como pudo, nado hasta su maestro y lo arrastro al fondo del mar, cubriéndolo con sus alas para poder descansar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se sentía cansado y no sabía dónde estaba, poro había mucha luz. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a está y aun acostado empezó a revisar a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que estaba en el cala donde él y toothless se conocieron y también unieron… toothless… ¿¡Donde estaba su hermoso dragón!? Intento levantarse, pero no pudo ya que una pata lo retenía en un abrazo. Suspiro aliviado y se maldijo mentalmente por ser idiota al no darse cuenta que estaba a su lado.

Solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que el reptil despertara y empezara a lamerlo. Normalmente le diría que no lo hiciera ya que su baba no que quita, pero estaba tan feliz y aliviado de verlo que solo se dejó mimar.

Hasta que recordó: la guerra, la alianza de Drago y Dagur, la traición de este último por manejar a los dragones con el skrill, el skrill desafiando a Toothless por ser el alfa. Su encuentro con Dagur de "este es el fin" (esos típicos entre enemigos). Recordo que dagur lo había apuñalado y en una distracción él lo había degollado, y que ambos cayendo al mar, moribundos y lo último que sintió fue el cálido abrazo del dragón.

¡Él debería estar muerto! Y ¡tampoco estar en el cala! En el ombre de Thor, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Toothless al notar la preocupación de su humano dejo de lamerlo. Cuando el oji verde dejo de pensar para mirarlo interrogante; él sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano (aunque esperaba que sea tarde) temia a la reacción del chico. Bueno se iba a enterar de todas formas.

Resignado lo llevo hasta el lago y le indico que se viera allí; Hiccup lo hiso y quedo aún más sorprendido y confundido que antes (si es que era posible) al notar que su apariencia era la misma que cuando tenía 15 años (Genial, tendría que volver a pasar por la pubertad) y fijándose bien, toothless también parecía más pequeño.

Justo antes de tener un colapso mental, escucho una voz profunda y extrañamente reconfortante y tranquilizadora diciendo:

-Despierta, Hiccup. Despierta- y así lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose completamente solo en la playa de Berk. Giro su cabeza buscando nuevamente a su dragón, sintiéndolo cerca. Y cuando vio sus manos, se llevo la tercera sorpresa de la noche.

Sus manos eran negras, con escamas y en vez de uñas tenia garras. Sus piernas eran como las de su dragón hasta las rodillas (igual de negras y con escamas) rompiendo su pantalón en esa parte. En su espalda y caderas sentía el peso de las alas y cola de su amiga (¡Tenia las dos alas!)y escuchaba los ruidos de la naturaleza más fuerte de lo habitual. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y sintió, que en vez de oídos, tenía las orejas de toothless (como una especie de corona). Se acercó al agua paras ver su reflejo. Sus ojos seguían iguales, pero en vez de dientes tenia colmillos (¿serian retractiles?).

Y nuevamente se preguntó, en el nombre de Loki ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿sería una maldición del Dios?

-Hiccup furia nocturna, el espíritu del otoño- cuando escucho de nuevo esa voz levanto la cabeza a la luna, esta brillaba intensamente como si le sonriera.

-El espíritu del otoño- murmuro sonriendo- Entonces si estoy… perdón, estamos muertos. Y aún en la muerte no te separaste de mi toothless. Ahora somos uno solo, digo n solo espíritu. Si cumpliste nuestra promesa de estar juntos hasta la muerte, y después de esta. Jejejeje Ahora tenemos una misión más que cumplir- empezó a caminar un poco y con sarcasmo agrego- Dioses, ni estando muerto puedo descansar.

Luego de decir eso comenzó a practicar con sus alas y cola, no le llevo ni 15 minutos, después de todo el conocía bien las posiciones de la cola, tan bien como la palma de su mano. Y así se dirigió al mar, tal vez ahora podría terminar ese mapa; esto no era tan malo. Jamas fue muy apegado a la isla de todas formas, y una nueva oportunidad para vivir (vivir muerto) como el quería se le presento, y él no iba a desaprovecharla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-1109 años después –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pov Hiccup:

Han pasado más de mil años desde que morimos.

Después de mi "despertar" pude ver como los dragones dejaron la guerra, ya que no había más alfas. Algunos emigraron a otros lugares… donde fueron cazados, pero la mayoría se arrastró al fondo del océano y hasta la fecha siguen ahí. Todas las personas dejaron de creer en ellos, exactamente cien años después de que los creyeron extintos, pasando a ser solo un mito para las personas.

Y en cuanto a mí, soy invisible, ya que las personas no creen en dragones, mucho menos creeran en un adolecente hibrido que pinta las hojas cuando vuela por encima de ellas en otoño. Y la verdad no me molesta, ya que si me vieran se asustarían de mí.

Desde que Toothless unió nuestras almas ya no me siento solo. Aunque hay un cierto "algo que me molesta, y lo peor no sé qué es. Pero después de tantos años ya me acostumbre, no es tan malo. Mi vida es tranquila, ya que jamás otro espíritu me vio. (Osea… no saben que existe el espíritu del otoño)

Todo hasta que el idiota de Pitch, de mi existencia y quiso usarme como arma y mascota contra los guardianes…

Fin…

… Del prologo

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Bueno. Las explicaciones de lo que probablemente no se entendio.**

 **Los Histéricos, son un pueblo que aparecen en los libros de como entrenar a tu dragón (los metí porque me pareció que solo los berserkers contra un pueblo donde entrenar dragones sería ridículo)**

 **El Skrill, es un dragón que usa dagur en dos episodios de la serie de la serie, como lo puse controla los rayos y parecía llevarse bien con dagur, así que me dije ¿por qué no?**

 **El Bewilderbeast es el dragón de hielo de la segunda peli.**

 **Y con respecto a la "fusión" que tuvieron Hiccup y toothless para ser el mismo espíritu. Tome la idea de Steven Universe, Ruby y Safiro (los que ven la serie entenderán x3) y a mí los de dreamworks no me engañan, hiccup y toothless se aman por sobre todo. Pero para no poner relación humano/dragón (el crossover no está listo para eso D: ) los uní en almas.**

 **Y como dato: los vikingos vivieron en la edad del hierro en las zonas europeas y germanicas alrededor de los años 789 y 1100 a.C**

 **Si les interesa el primer cap ya lo tengo hecho, lo subiré si el público lo quiere (?**

 **PD: Imagínense a Hiccup hibrido como la imagen del fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, había prometido por MP que subiría esto mañana, pero, por razones ajenas a mí. Mañana no podre usar la PC así que, lo dejo aquí, para que se entretengan. Un cap más largo (en mi opinión y el contador de palabras de Word)**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Dreamworks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

Alma de Dragón

Era una noche tranquila en Burgess, Jack Frost andaba rondando por esos lugares, el otoño estaba por terminar, él estaba emocionado por jugar con Jaime y su grupo de amigos.

Habían pasado tres años desde que el coco fue arrastrado por sus propios miedos, y todo había sido tranquilo desde entonces. Fue sobrevolando la cuidad admirando el paisaje otoñal; (que ya empezaba a tener un poco de nieve) ahora, divagando se preguntó si algún espíritu se encargaba de dicha estación, después de todo él se encargaba de llevar el invierno y la diversión a los niños, y por lo que escucho del canguro y hada, habían dos chicas que se encargaban de la primavera y el verano; una rubia y una pelirroja cuyos nombres no sabía, y no le interesaba de momento. Pero si existían heraldos de las estaciones ¿Dónde estaba el que se encargaría del otoño? O tal vez, no habían elegido al que llevaría esa responsabilidad. De ser así ¿Por qué…

-¡Jack!- escucho el grito de Jaime y los demás chicos, que corrían hacia él.

-¡Hey!- alzo la mano a modo de saludo. Pero solo era un vil truco para lanzarle nieve en la cara. Empezando una batalla.

Ya siendo más tarde, cuándo dejaron de jugar, volvió a pensar en el otoño; que no duro mucho ya que la arena de Sandy apareció, toco un poco y obtuvo la forma de una hoja de otoño. Okey, estarce preocupando tanto por un solo tema no era propio de él, de hecho era escalofriante, ya que no era el tipo de persona/espíritu que creaba tormentas en charcos de agua.

Estaba por dejar el tema olvidado en lo más profundo de su mente, de ser por una sombra que paso junto a él, era obvio que no era una persona, las personas no vuelan, y después, vio algo que no le gustaría ver, no hasta, talvez, 500 años más, a una pesadilla de arena. La siguió (como buen guardián) y, al alcanzarla, lo que vio no solo lo deja en Shock.

La pesadilla sostenía (en un intento de someter) a lo que parecía ser, un niño/adolecente que luchaba, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, intentando soltarse. Cuándo iba a saltar a la acción, el chico en uno de sus zamarreos del chico logro soltar su brazo izquierdo, usando el impulso dio vuelta su cabeza y escupió una bola de fuego violeta, desintegro a la pesadilla, consiguiendo que lo soltarse, y caer sin gracia alguna al piso.

Lo observo con más detalle y noto, que al chico se veía como si un lagarto se le hubiese subido encima. Lo que más le impacto fue que tenía dos enormes alas y una cola. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo, pero cuando el otro ser levanto la cabeza en su dirección y lo vio. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue volando.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup iba volando entre los árboles, tirando las pocas hojas con sus alas, mientras se camuflaba con la oscuridad, usando la habilidad del ultrasonido(* para no chocar con las ramas. Pronto acabaría su estación y Jokul Frosty(* para traer el invierno, así que decidió dar una última vuelta por ese lindo lugar… Burgess, antes de irse. Fácil y sin problemas… de no ser por un solo detalle… para él, algo nunca es fácil y sin problemas. En su paseo llego a un lago congelado, y tuvo esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien… la calma antes de la tormenta. Con todos los sentidos alerta, en pose de ataque/defensa empezó a gruñir ligeramente mientras alza sus alas en un intento de verse un poco más grande.

-jajajaja, tranquilo muchacho- hablo una voz pausada desde las sombras-No voy a lastimarte…-eso sonaba a mentira.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- rugió/grito su pregunta, tan pronto lo hizo, un hombre alto, pálido con cabello y vestimentas de color negro, de ojos amarillentos y una escalofriante sonrisa salió de entre los árboles. Entonces, pido reconocerlo- El coco…

-Oh, por favor dime Pitch-se presentó (maso menos)- Tú eres el espíritu del otoño, el furia nocturna ¿verdad?- lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido del otro- Esperaba que fueras más alto…

-¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Cómo sabes de mí?- Cuestiono un poco ofendido, él sabía que lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero su curiosidad no le dejaba.

-quiero ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Un trato? Jamás haría un trato contigo- afirmo medio asqueado, volteándose para poder irse volando.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Hiccup Haddok III, conquistador de dragones- ante la mención de su antiguo nombre y apodo horrible (No entiendo como a él no le gusta, suena muy cool) se frenó en seco ¿cómo es que…?- ¿Cómo lo sé? Es fácil, soy el coco, se todo sobre ti y de tus miedos cuando estabas vivo. Tú pueblo de barbaros fue una gran fuente de poder en su tiempo. Pero volviendo al tema. Mi trato es, ayúdame a vencer a los guardianes y tus amados reptiles podrán volver a habitar en la tierra, para que todos vean su gloria.

Eso logro llamar su atención, sus orejas se alzaron y Pitch lo noto, por lo que decidió seguir con su monologo.

-Imagínate-comenzó acercándose cautelosamente- Un mundo donde los dragones vuelvan a coexistir con las personas, que todos vean su gloria. Después de todo ¿No es eso lo que tú querías? ¿No fue por eso, por lo que trabajaste toda tú vida? Debió ser muy decepcionante y frustrante que el sueño y el trabajo de toda tú vida fuera en vano.

Mientras el señor de las pesadillas decía todo esto, hiccup se puso rígido y bajo la cabeza, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pitch siguió su monologo aprovechando su silencio.

-Y yo puedo darte ese mundo que tanto anhelas, puedo traer a esas hermosas criaturas, solo debes… guiarlas e indicarle que se deshagan de los estorbos y el mundo reverenciaran a…

-A ti, ¿verdad?- finalizo hiccup, alzando la cabeza y enteres ando la espalda.

-A ti también- concluyo- ¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Me ayudaras?

-No- Respondió de manera firme alzando un poco sus alas-Y si crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento, eres más tonto de lo que se pensaría del señor pesadilla

-¿Qué?- el coco frunció el ceño, mostrándose amenazante también.

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuche esa "promesa"? ¿Cuántas personas quisieron, al igual que tú, usar a los dragones como armas, enviarlos a hacer el trabajo sucio? Y déjame decirte, que no eres diferente a ninguno de ellos. Me das asco- con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

Pitch indignado, llamo a una de sus pesadillas- Ve por él-le ordeno y la pesadilla tomo forma de águila para alcanzarlo. Ningún niño antropomórfico lo insultaba y se iba como si nada.

"muy bien hiccup, una gran salida dramática" se felicitó mentalmente, pero el momento no duro ya que una pesadilla en forma de águila lo ataco, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo; entonces, la pesadilla volvió a cambiar de forma, parecía un pulpo. Y sus "tentáculos", lo agarraron por sus brazos, piernas, cola y alas, levantándolo del suelo mientras jaba sus extremidades en direcciones opuestas, en un intento de imitar el potro de los tormentos(*

Inconscientemente, comenzó a sacudirse intentando soltarse, en uno de esas sacudidas logro soltar su brazo izquierdo, girando lo suficiente su cabeza para lanzar una bola de plasma a la pesadilla, que se desintegro (que bueno que conservaba esa habilidad, lo había descubierto a los 100 años de ser espíritu).

Cuando la pesadilla se desintegro, obviamente, lo primero que paso fue que cayó como costal de papas en la tierra. Se quedó un momento ahí, para recuperarse del shock y del golpe, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, creyendo que era Pitch otra vez, pero… no era Pitch.

Quien lo estaba mirando, era un chico de apariencia un poco mayor que él (tal vez, también más alto) de cabello blanco, ojos azules, pálido vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalones marrones, estaba descalzo y tenía un cayado, y desprendía un aura invernal… invernal… ¡el espíritu del invierno! Jukul Frosty, esto estaba mal, no debería haberse encontrado con él, así que hizo lo primero que hace una persona cuando entra en pánico, se dio la vuelta y se fue tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Viento llévame al norte- Grito el peliblanco y en un segundo se encontró volando al polo norte, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la sala del taller con Santa, Hada, Conejo y Meme- Norte, que bueno que nos hiciste venir, ¡acabo de ver a un niño/reptil con alas ser atacado por una pesadilla!

-¡¿Una pesadilla?! Eso no es posible si… un momento dijiste niño reptil con alas- conejo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¡No lo estoy inventando canguro!, no sé bien que era, parecía un hibrido, se notaba que tenía partes de reptil, pero además tenía también alas, cola y escupía fuego- Cuando dijo todo eso sumo dos y dos-¡Un dragón!

-No seas ridículo, copo de nieve- bufo- Los dragones se extinguieron hace más de un milenio… bueno eso se dice… tal vez ni siquiera existieron.

-Yo sé lo que vi, canguro.

-Jack, conejo tiene razón- se acercó hada, dejando de lado a las haditas- los dragones dejaron de existir hace siglos, y nadie sabe cómo exactamente.

Mientras ellos discutían, con norte tratando de apaciguarlos, ya que se estaban desviando de el porque realmente los había llamado. La luna empezó a asomarse; y como la última vez que eso paso, el único que lo noto fue meme. Y este, ya sabiendo que no conseguiría llamar la atención de sus compañeros, busco a un pobre elfo que solo quería robar galletas, lo agarro de su sombrero y empezó a zarandearlo, haciendo sonar su cascabel. Cuando los otros voltearon a verlo, molesto les señalo la luna.

-Manny- exclamo alegre San Nicolás-Meme, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- esa pregunta se ganó un ceño fruncido y algo que parecía un bufido, que por supuesto fue ignorado por los demás, que solo se acercaron al brillo lunar interesados, con una mirada de asombro y admiración-¿Qué noticias nos traes? Viejo amigo.

La luna cuando termino de acercarse a la ventana, mostro la apariencia de Pitch con una sombra en el suelo. Eso hizo que algunos jadearan y otros gruñeran. Pero antes de que los guardianes dijeran algo, el astro llevo su luz al centro de la sala, donde salió un cristal.

-Un nuevo guardián-murmuro Jack curioso, ya que él no había visto como hacían la elección de guardianes. Después de todo, al fue el último guardián que se escogió. Lo era, mientras que el conejo murmuraba que no fuera la marmota.

La imagen que apareció arriba del cristal, fue la de un chico con ropas muy antiguas, se veía más joven que Jack, Y en su espalda se destacaban dos grandes alas parecidas, a las de un murciélago, una larga cola, sus "pies" estaban descalzos (no tenía pies, eran patas, grandes y se veían escamosas, y con garras) ya sus brazos eran más normales, pero se notaban igual de escamosas con garras en vez de uñas. Alrededor de su cabeza sobre salían lo que parecían cuernos.

-¡Ese es! ¡El niño dragón del que hablaba!- grito Jack emocionado-¿cómo te quedo el ojo canguro?

El mencionado solo refunfuño molesto.

-Pero, a ese no lo conozco- señalo el hada- Nunca lo eh visto.

-Ni yo- Estuvo de acuerdo Santa- A juzgar por su ropa es muy antiguo, ahora el problema es ¿Dónde lo encontraremos?

-Bueno…-Jack se unió a la conversación- Cuando lo encontré estaba en Burgess, pero ni bien me noto, huyo volando, y muy rápido podría decir.

-Bueno, si no sabemos dónde está ¿Cómo buscaremos al niño dragón?- Hablo conejo, y por fin todos se quedaron pensando.

-No hace falta que busquen- dijo un voz desconocida (sonaba nasal y ligeramente infantil) haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta y en pose de pelea, buscando a la voz desconocida. Y entonces una figura salió de entre las sombras del techo, aterrizando frente a los guardianes, apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades y alzando un poco sus alas- Estoy justo aquí- dicho esto se puso de pie, frente a los sorprendidos guardianes.

Continuara

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Muchas gracias a las 2 personas que comentaron *0* y a los que dieron alertas y favoritos. No se imaginan cuanto significa para mi.**

 **Bueno acá las aclaraciones de los (***

 **Habilidad del Ultrasonido(* En la serie de HTTYD se muestra que toothless puede ver en la oscuridad usando el infrasonido, como los murciélagos. (Para más detalle esta Wikipedia)**

 **Jokul Frosty(* En la mitología nórdica, jokul frosty era una figura elfica, su trabajo era llevar la nieve a ese lugar, creando el invierno casi eterno de la zona, y en morder la nariz y los dedos de los pies en esa época del año. Se podría decir que en la época de hiccup se creía en él. (Para más detalles, consultar con Wikipedia)**

 **El potro de los tormentos(* era un artefacto de tortura medieval que consistía en, dislocarte los huesos y que te murieras del dolor. Era una cama donde, a la víctima se la amarraba de muñecas y tobillos, donde el verdugo hacia girar una rueda, consiguiendo por ende. Que se te dislocaran los huesos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí dejo otro cap :3**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Dreamworks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

 **Aclaraciones que siempre me olvido de poner: Hiccup murió teniendo 55 años, pero se veía más joven. Y un detalle Jaime y sus amigos tienen 13 años en este fic. n_n**

Soul of dragon

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado volando. Pero ya había salido de Burgess, y ahora sobrevolaba encima de (lo que había sido en su momento) en archipiélago vikingo, buscando una isla en particular. La isla de Berk, hacía años que no iba ahí pero eso no quería decir que no recordara su ubicación. Cuando diviso dicha isla, forzó a las alas a ir más rápido, ya estando ahí fue directo al cala. Necesitaba relajarse y hasta ahora ese era el único lugar donde había podido hacerlo, después pasearía por el pueblo a recordar su época como jefe.

Ya estando en santuario, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, podía sentir el alma de Toothless vibrar, estaba ronroneando en un intento de apaciguarlo. No funciono del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Bien, repasemos que fue lo que paso. Primero, de alguna forma, Pitch había logrado localizarlo y aparte le ofreció unirse a él, con la promesa de devolver a los dragones, y crear el mundo con el que soñaba; era tentador. Pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo, el solo quería que le hicieran el trabajo sucio sin quitar el hecho de que, lo más probable es que quisiera conquistar las mentes de los creyentes, infundiendo el miedo con sus bellas criaturas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, si Pitch realmente podía hacer que los dragones volvieran, los guardianes estaban en problemas. Pero, por el otro lado si había ido a buscarlo para "guiar" a los dragones, significaba que el Coco, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar a los dragones, eso era un alivio de cierta forma.

Eso es uno. Dos: Jukul Frosty lo había visto. Ahhh Dioses, ¿cómo fue que se descuidó? Un milenio de jugar a las escondidas se fue al poso de desechos. Él no quería que los demás espíritus lo vieran o tan siquiera que supieran de su existencia, ahhh que fastidio. Pero, pensándolo bien, no lo había visto del todo (después de todo se puede camuflar con el negro de la noche) y ¿Quién iba a creerle que vio a un hibrido humano/dragón? En esta época ya nadie creía siquiera que los dragones existieron.

Y tercero, cómo ya había pensado, si Pitch tiene la magia/habilidad/lo que sea para traerlos de nuevo (sapa manejarlos o no) era un problema. Los dragones no deberían ser usados, era una blasfemia (para él) el solo considerar que unos seres, tan fuertes, inteligentes, amables y hermosos sean utilizados como medio, para las metas de un sujeto con complejos de superioridad y demasiado egoísmo.

No, él no lo permitiría. No lo permitió antes, no lo permitirá ahora. Una pequeña voz muy dentro de su mente le dijo que no debería meterse en lo que, probable mente no es su asunto, y que se lo dejara los guardianes. Pero tan rápido como llego, así de rápido alejo esa voz. Cuando pitch decidió usar a los dragones, se volvió automáticamente su asunto a parte, los guardianes no sabían nada de los dragones.

Iría con los guardianes, les ayudaría, liberaría a los dragones y luego volvería a hacer su trabajo en anonimato. Después de todo, los dragones debería obedecer a Toothless, él es un alfa al fin y al cabo, y ningún dragón se resiste al rugido de un alfa.

Con este pensamiento despego directo al taller de santa, que no se encontraba lejos de su isla. No tardo ni 3 minutos en llegar, usando el sigilo y la destreza de Toothless, se coló en la morada del espíritu navideño, caminando entre las vigas procurando siempre, que los elfos y los Yetis no notaran su presencia, mientras iba a la sala principal (donde se reunían los guardianes). Cuando llego, vio a la luna por una ventana del techo, estaba apuntando su luz a un cristal en medio de la sala, un cristal que salía del piso y arriba tenía su imagen, escucho ligeramente que hablan de quien era él, o como podrían encontrarlo. Cuando todos se callaron y reflexionaron, decidió ir a "presentarse".

-No hace falta que busquen- dijo aun entre las sombras, moviéndose un poco entre las vigas a modo de suspenso dramático, para después aterrizar sobre todas sus extremidades - Estoy justo aquí- Cuando lo dijo se puso de pie frente a los guardianes, que lo veían entre asombrados, impactados y curiosos. Esto lo sorprendió, esperaba que se espantaran o algo por el estilo.

(Y así volvemos al encuentro)

Toda la sala quedo en un silencio que una funeraria envidiaría, incluso los elfos dejaron de robar las galletas para mirar de forma curiosa a chico antropomórfico que miraba fijamente a los guardianes. Ninguno atreviéndose a romper el silencio, pero el drama ya no duro cuando Jack salió del shock inicial.

-Niño Dragón, justo estábamos hablando de ti-decía con una sonrisa y acercándose despreocupadamente, como si se tratara de un amigo que vio ayer. Esto molesto al chico por lo que soltó un gruñido en advertencia, mientras uno de sus ojos verde esmeralda adquirían un tono más oscuro con tintes amarillentos, dando un efecto toxico con unas pupilas que parecían de un gato o una cobra (en ese momento no importaba)- Ya tranquilo, no me gruñas- levanto sus manos en señal de paz.

-grrrrrr- mostro un poco sus colmillos con una última advertencia (aclaro: aquí habla toothless, más abajo explico)- Voy a pedirte, encarecidamente, que no te acerques con tanta libertad a mí, Frosty, o vamos a tener problemas. Y yo no vine para eso.-su voz había salido más profunda y gruesa. Dio unos pasos atrás y volvió su mirada a los guardianes, ya que el chico de cabello blanco se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- exigió el conejo, fue el primero en salir de su estupor

-Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales?, Llámenos "furia nocturna", somos el heraldo del otoño. Y ahora, deseo saber el motivo por el cual nos querían ver. Aunque sospecho que los motivos no son muy diferentes a los nuestros- Siguió hablando con la voz gruesa y profunda (NdA: ohhh que sexy *0* okno xD. Sorry).

Él conejo pareció ser el único que noto que estaba hablando en plural. Ya que cuando iba a hacer notar eso, San Nicolás camino hacia adelante, de forma impotente, el espíritu del otoño recordó brevemente a Stoick.

-quieres saber porque te estábamos buscando-se inclinó a la altura de su cabeza, este de forma inconsciente desplego sus alas y mostro un poco los dientes- Yo te diré porque…-lo miro serio un momento, luego se hecho hacía atrás con una risa estridente y grandes ojos- ¡ya que ahora tu eres un guardián! ¡Qué empiece la música!

Todo el drama y la tensión habían quedado olvidadas cuando entraron tanto yetis como elfos con suficientes instrumentos para hacer un desfile. Cuando los elfos se acercaron al espíritu castaño, tratando de ponerle cosas que no tienen importancia, a la par que los yetis ponían una especie de mesa con un gran libro. Antes de que se acercaran más d lo debido, soltó un rugido lo suficientemente fuerte para que se detuvieran, espantando a algunos elfos, haciendo retroceder a los yetis y ganar la atención de los guardianes.

-Que buenos pulmones- comento Jack por lo bajo, bastante impresionado.

-¡Quien dice que vamos a ser guardianes!-la voz volvió a sonar nasal e infantil, jum, debió quedarse afónico.

-Oh, muchacho, El hombre en la luna lo dice. Que siga la música- Intento otra vez. Por alguna razón, todos tuvieron un De Ja Vu.

-No se atrevan- advirtió a los elfos con una mirada muy intimidante. Los cuales no dudaron en obedecer- ¿el hombre de la luna lo dijo? No puede ser… -se volteó a la luna con el ceño fruncido- Me hiciste renacer… prácticamente me obligaste a seguir aquí por más de mil años... ¿solo para convertirme en niñera? –pregunto incrédulo. La luna no contesto- Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste- se volteó otra vez a los guardianes-No puedo hacer esto. Puedo ayudarles contra lo que Pitch planea, pero no vamos a hacer de niñera.-dijo mirando fijamente a los guardianes.

-¿¡A quien llamas niñera!?- Conejo camino con paso desafiante hacia él-¿Y quién dice que necesitamos tu ayuda?

-El hombre en la luna lo dice-se paró derecho y con la frente hacia arriba, mirando al conejo a los ojos- Y no hay que ser genio para notarlo. Pitch planea usar dragones para derrotarlos, y supongo yo, que ustedes no tienen ni idea de cómo tratar con los dragones. Si no me creen, ahí-señalo a Jack- Jokul Frosty puede confirmar que una pesadilla me ataco, tal vez no crean en mi palabra, pero créanle a él.

Jack asintió, confirmando su historia- Antes de seguir con esto. Podrías dejar de llamarme así mi nombre es Jack Frost, no "jukul frosty". ¿Por qué me dices así?- pidió Jack.

-Bueno…-dudo un poco no quería hablar mucho de todas formas, pero esta información si se podía revelar-… en mi época, las personas creían en "Jokul Frosty" el espíritu travieso del invierno, que le llevaba alegría a los niños. Y "jack frost" en nórdico es "jokul frosty.- explico.

-Momento… ¿hace más de mil años la gente creía en mí? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Solo llevo 300 años de espíritu.-pregunto exaltado

-Eso no importa ahora-intervino hada- emm… "furia nocturna"… creo que no entiendes el trabajo que en realidad hace…

-Oh claro que lo sé-interrumpió el espíritu dragón- Ustedes cuidan el asombro, esperanza, sueños, memorias y alegría de los niños. Son sus centros, y necesitan que los niños crean en ustedes para existir.

Todos se quedaron callados, Sandy aprovecho para adelantarse y formar signos en su cabeza intentando decirle "si eres consciente de todo esto. ¿Por qué no aceptas ser un guardián? ¿Acaso no conoces tu centro?..." era consciente de que tal vez el otro no le entendiera, era algo normal.

-No es eso-le respondió-yo conozco muy bien mi centro, pero, ustedes son los que no conocen mi trabajo. Y además, si me convirtiera en guardián, mi fuerza dependería de los niños que creen en mí, y yo no quiero que crean en mí- dijo todo esto asombrando a todos, el solo se encogió de hombros- Mi prioridad son los dragones, no los niños- No le dio tiempo a nadie de responder. (Ni siquiera a procesar lo que acaban de escuchar) Solo se volteó y voló por la ventana donde había estado la luna previamente. Él regresaría, pero después de que los guardianes entendieran cuál sería su papel en todo este asunto. Por el momento regresaría a Berk a pensar y reflexionar sobre su existencia.

Cuándo "furia nocturna" se fue por la ventana del techo. Jack reacciono rápido y fue tras él. No se le iba a escapar dos veces la misma noche.

Siguió la sombra de lo que parecía ser el otro espíritu. No le llevo mucho salir del polo, ahora estaban sobre el océano, enormes rocas salían como crestas, lo siguió hasta una en particular y lo perdió de vista. Pero no importa, vio que aterrizo ahí, ya lo encontraría.

Aterrizo y vio lo que parecía un pueblo antiguo y abandonado, el tiempo había hecho añicos este lugar, porque vino aquí ¿era su hogar tal vez? Es probable. Siguió explorando y llego a lo que parecía un ruedo, entro y vio una pintura de hombre de, unos 25 años maso menos, cabello castaño ojos verdes, una armadura (o eso parecía) y junto a él un dragón negro. Abajo en el pie del retrato había algo escrito, en nórdico, intento descifrarlo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero una voz le pego un susto, dijo:

-En el nombre del Hel, ¿qué haces aquí?-la voz que estaba usando era la más gruesa. Eso no le daba buena espina…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Me desvele haciendo esto, no sé si como esta.**

 **La explicación de la voz gruesa: Es fácil, como están compartiendo cuerpo, toothless a estado con hiccup por mil años. Debió aprender a hablar xD**

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentan *0* los hamo (¿) y a las personas que dan favoritos y alertas. No saben cuanto me motiva y lo que significa para mi :D**

 **Nos leemos después. Bay n-n/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿cómo les va? A mí, no muy bien. El capítulo era corto con mi intento de humor. Prometo que en el siguiente será más largo habrá más drama (que todo historia de aventura necesita xP) y cosas que no se esperaban.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, si no a sus respectivos dueños y Dreamworks, yo no gano nada con esto. (Eso es obvio, ¿porque hay que poner esto?)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soul of dragon

Acababan de salir del taller de San Nicolás. Hiccup le había dejado todo el control del cuerpo, no lo culpaba, su pobre niño necesitaba pensar. Así que solo voló a Berk como él se lo pidió. Iban tranquilos hasta que sintió la presencia del otro espíritu siguiéndolo, por el amor a los Dioses, ¿acaso nadie podía dejarlos hacer una buena salida dramática, sin empezar a perseguirlos? Al parecer no.

Decidió no darle importancia, tal vez tendría un poco de sentido común, recapacitaría y se iría. Y nuevamente se equivocó, el copo de nieve los siguió hasta Berk, donde se desvió. Lo vio explorar el pueblo, hasta que llego a la arena de entrenamiento, bueno ex arena.

Cuidadosamente se acercó por la espalda, cuando estaba distraído viendo el retrato de su Hiccup y él. Los vikingos habían puesto eso ahí, como un tributo y recordatorio de su querido jefe junto al dragón alfa, que debajo decía " _En honor a Hiccup Haddok III Y Toothless, los héroes de Berk, que lucharon hasta el final_. A él en lo personal, le pareció un bonito y considerado gesto de parte del pueblo. Frosty estaba intentando descifrarlo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para hablar.

-En el nombre del Hel ¿qué haces aquí?- el Peliblanco poco un saltito y se volteó a verlo.

Jack no planeó encontrarse de esta manera con la otra estación, no planeó nada la verdad solo actuó por impulso. Pero ahora aprovecho para ver más detalladamente al otro, y noto que ahora sus dos ojos eran reptilianos, a pesar de ser intimidantes eran también muy hipnotizan tés, ¿era así como las serpientes atraían a sus presas?

-Te lo preguntare una vez más, Frosty- volvió a hablar sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno… yo…- trago grueso. Por favor, esa mirada y esa voz no encajaban para nada en esa apariencia pequeña, era ridículo e intimidante- … quería hablar contigo.

-¿Venias a hablar?- ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, acercándose lenta y cautelosamente- ¿Sobre qué?, Acaso tus amigos te mandaron a decirnos lo fantástico de ser guardianes. ¿Qué tenemos que hacerlo porque la luna lo dice? Y la luna jamás se equivoca, -hablo sarcástico- ya dijimos que no haremos ese juramento, no necesitamos creyentes y ellos no nos necesitan.

-Oye, primero nadie me envió, vine solo-hablo ofendido y luego suspiro- Segundo, puedo entender cómo te sientes, yo tampo…-

-jajajajaja-la risa sarcástica corto su explicación, su voz volvió a cambiar y uno de sus ojos se volvió esmeralda -¿Crees entender? ¡Tú no entiendes nada, Frosty! -le gruño dándose vuelta y empezó a caminar- Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, y es comprensible después de todo eres solo un niño.

-¡Oye yo no soy un niño!-grito ofendido y saltando frente al castaño, demasiado cerca para su gusto- el único que se ve como un niño aquí era tú.

-No deberías dejarte guiar por las apariencias- volvió la de Toothless (me arte de poner "voz gruesa" - es un consejo que te servirá el resto de tu eternidad. Y si, eres un niño, ¿cuantos años tenías cuando te convertiste en espíritu? ¿16, 17?- asintió en el ultimo, pero antes de que volviera a mencionar su apariencia joven volvió a hablar- Nosotros teníamos 55 años al morir. Y si tenemos en cuenta que ya llevamos más de mil años de espíritu, y tú solo trecientos. Es más que obvio quien es el niño aquí.

-Muy bien abuelo-apretó su cayado molesto- Entonces, hazme entender tus razones, ¡ilumíname con tu sabiduría!-hablo burlón.

-Lo entenderás cuando tengas mi edad.

Después de decir eso, ambos se echaron a reír. Pero no duro mucho cuando, el trineo de Norte aterrizo fuera del ruedo, y sin hacerse esperar, el primero que bajo fue el canguro, después los demás. Jack voló hacia ellos, para saludar. Cuando los demás vieron al chico dragón, se acercaron cuidadosamente, como cualquier ser con sentido común. Excepto el conejo, que hozo acercarse a él de forma amenazante, usando su altura para eso.

-Haber lagartija. Sera mejor que dejes los jueguitos de misterio, no tenemos tiempo para las bramas de un niño lagarto, ya suficiente tenemos con el del hielo. Así que, nos dices lo que queremos saber, o voy a tener que patear tu trasero escamoso.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarnos?-pregunto toothless, ya ambos ojos cambiaron a los suyos, y sus pupilas estaban tan delgadas como rejillas.

Antes de que contestara, o que alguien interviniera. De un rápido movimiento de su cola, golpeo al conejo repetidas veces, antes de que saliera volando con una de esas bofetadas lo recibía otra, y a lo último fu enviado hacia atrás por una fuerte patada; ya que el otro se volteó, parándose sobre sus manos para hacerlo con sus dos patas. Y antes de tan siquiera tocar el suelo, el conejo sintió como lo agarraban de los hombros y se lo llevaban hacia arriba muy rápidamente. Alzo la cabeza y vio que el niño reptil lo llevaba a una gran altura en cuestión de segundos, y después simplemente lo soltó y la gravedad lo llamo.

Empezó a gritar, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros que podían volar lo ayudaran, y creyó vagamente escuchar a esa maldita criatura reírse. Justo cuando pensó que era el final para él. Volvió a sentir como lo sujetaban de sus antebrazos y planeando muy rápidamente, solo para después tirarlo al suelo.

Todos estaban en shock ¡¿en que momento empezó a moverse?! Lo que parecía un simple niño disfrazado de dragón logro dejar en K.O a Conejo, y el que presumía su altura y habilidad en distintos tipos y formas de combates. Tal vez debería empezar a seguir ese consejo de no dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

Cuando el pobre conejo se recuperó del shock. Pues ni siquiera el entendió bien lo que acaba de pasar. Se paró en pose de batalla (NdA: Oie, ya pateo tu esponjando trasero. Bájale a las peleas)

-Hagamos algo- dijo Hiccup, harto de todo esto- Vamos a contestarles tres preguntas, las que quieran, si quieren confiar en nosotros o no después de responder, va por su cuenta.

-Suena justo- hablo San Nicolás, antes de que conejo protestara-Discúlpanos un segundo para discutir que preguntar.

-Adelante-hizo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando los guardianes se apartaron y antes de poder discutir que le iban a preguntar. Uno de los portales de norte se abrió, dejando salir a un yeti que venía gritando. Obviamente el único que entendió que dijo fue Santa.

-Pitch está atacando Burgess, y no son simples pesadillas-volteo a ver al chico- Está usando lo que parecen ser dragones.

Al escuchar eso, no paso ni dos segundos para que el espíritu del otoño desapareciera. Esto era muy malo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Lamento que sea corto, pero enserio no puedo más. No sé a ustedes, pero me encanta escribir sobre las discusiones con el conejo xP**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan n_n, no saben cuánto los hamo y a todos los que dieron alerta y favoritos, todos tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón… (¿Khé? xD)**

 **Bueno sin más hasta la siguiente n-n/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, volví Bitches BI (ok no, ustedes saben que los quiero) ¿Cómo están? TYo por suerte estoy mejor de mi brazo. Resulta que tenía fisurado el hueso del codo. Pase dos semanas con yeso y hoy me lo quitaron. Para celebrar traje el otro cap :3**

 **Aclaraciones: para que hiccup y toothless hablen (tomando la idea que me dio** **RainbowEyes4** **en su comentario) tendrán formatos diferentes cuando hablan, así:**

- _blablabla- habla toothless._

-blablabla- habla hiccup.

- _blababla- hablan los dos juntos en dragones._

- _ **blablabla- hablan los dos juntos en humano (¿?) xD**_

Soul of dragon

Los guardianes vieron partir al niño dragón, no paso ni diez segundos antes de que todos subieran al trineo de norte y partir hacia dicho pueblo, usando la esfera de norte. Ya pasando por ahí sobrevolaron el pueblo, e iban directo a la casa de Jaime, para asegurarse de que este bien.

Pero ese plan tuvo que desistir, ya que un fuerte desestabilizo el trineo haciendo que fuera en picada, antes de que impactara contra el suelo del bosque; conejo y norte saltaron mientras que Jack, hada y Meme salieron volando. Para después ver que el trineo estaba en llamas. Los guardianes miraron sorprendidos por un momento, hasta que un fuerte rugido llamo su atención. Un gran monstruo se acercaba a ellos, no, un dragón rojo, con cuernos, colmillos gigantes (al igual que el dragón) que, para susto y asombro de todos, todo su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas.

Meme fue el primero en reaccionar, formando un látigo de arena y lo agito hacia el ardiente dragón, que lo esquivó y lanzo una llamarada hacia el guardián dorado. Fue cuando Jack apunto su cayado para dejar salir una ráfaga helada, en un intento de que se apagara. Ataque que el dragón volvió a esquivar, al desplegar sus alas y alzar vuelo, Jack, hada y meme volaron tras él. Norte desenvainó sus espadas y Conejo saco sus boomerangs dispuestos a deshacerse del lagarto sobre alimentado. Pero antes de poder siquiera avanzar, una serie de púas cayeron justo frente a sus pies/patas, que, de milagro no los atravesó.

Alzaron la cabeza en dirección de las que venían. Y vieron a otro dragón, de color azul verdoso, casi tan grande como el otro, sus cuernos creaban una corona y tenía una nariz parecida a la de un rinoceronte. Tenía la cabeza agachada, sus alas despegadas gruñendo mientras alzaba la cola que se veían las púas, con que de ahí vinieron. Conejo decidió pelear contra este, el otro hubiera hecho cenizas sus preciados bumerangs. Saltando a la acción, lanzo sus bumerangs hacia dragón que rebotaron como si nada contra su dura piel escamosa, sorprendido intento un ataque más directo con San Nicolás siguiéndolo para ayudar. Norte dio un salto para atacar directo a la cabeza del dragón. Un golpe limpio y acabaría con esa cosa, mientras esta se mantenía ocupada tratando de golpear al conejo con su cola, que se metía en sus túneles de cuando en cuando distrayendo al reptil. Como en ese juego de "golpea al topo".

Cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, cayendo hacia el cuello del dragón apuntando el filo de sus espadas, un golpe en seco lo detuvo y lo empujó hacia atrás. Antes de poder ver qué fue lo que paso, el conejo le cayó en sima y solo registro que el dragón con el que estaban peleando rugió y se fue volando. Luego, consiguió ver que el que lo había arrojado era furia nocturna. Que iba vistiendo en especie de armadura negra y marrón, que a los ojos de un artesano experto como él, vio que estaba hecho de cuero con una espada en su mano izquierda y un escudo plateado, con un dibujo raro de color negro en la otra (NdA: Si, es el atuendo de la segunda película. No, no avanzo su edad, sigue teniendo la apariencia de un niño de quince. Solo adapto y mejoro el traje a su nueva forma porque… por que sí). Furia Nocturna los miro un momento, y se dirijo a donde los demás guardianes peleaban.

Los tres guardianes ya se habían desesperado, era casi imposible pelear contra una bola de fuego gigante, que te escupía más fuego. Pero vieron su oportunidad cuando todas las llamas que cubrían el cuerpo del dragón se apagaron y ya no pudo escupir fuego. Sin perder más tiempo, hada voló detrás de la cabeza del dragón agarrando sus cuernos y jalándole hacia atrás. Meme aprovecho que el dragón estaba distraído para crear un látigo de arena y amordazarlo, después con su otra mano creo otro látigo sujetando su patas manteniendo quieto. Jack apunto su cayado y dejo salir otra ráfaga de helada, seguro de que no fallaría está vez… que equivocado estaba.

Hada, que estaba sosteniendo al dragón por los cuernos sintió como le sujetan de los hombros y la empujaban hacia Meme. Furia nocturna agarro el cuerno derecho y se colgó ahí, desestabilizando al dragón, Meme sorprendido, salto los látigos que mantenían en la boca y patas del dragón, por ende el ataque de Jack fallo; y dicho sea de paso, casi golpea al guardián de los sueños y de las memorias, que lo esquivo de puro milagro.

-¡Lo siento!-grito el alvino, no quería que sus compañeros se enfadaran con él. Ambos lo miraron un segundo y regresaron su atención a furia nocturna y al dragón que caían en picada.

BOM (que grandes efectos de sonido tengo :D*Nótese el Sarcasmo*) ambos seres escamosos dieron contra el suelo, los tres guardianes aterrizaron cerca de donde se estrellaron. Vieron como el dragón se levantaba y sacudía su cabeza tirando a furia nocturna unos metros. El dragón rojo se acercó despacio y gruñendo al chico, que se levantó despacio aun con sus armas, el dragón gruño aún más. Cuando el reptil rojo se acercó lo suficiente, furia nocturna hizo algo que sorprendió a los guardianes (y los hizo preguntarse, momentánea mente si es que estaba loco), él soltó su espada y su escudo y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, a la par que levantaba su mano negra y empezó a, según ellos, "gruñir".

- _Hookfang. Somos nosotros -_hablaron, lentamente- _Hiccup y Toothless, tus amigos… regresa \- _despacio acerco su mano a la nariz del reptil, cuando lo toco, fue como si el dragón acabara de salir de un trance, ya que sus pupilas se dilataron y cerro sus ojos apoyándose en el tacto-¡ _Eso es!_ _¡Bien hecho!-_ Después de decir eso, Hookfang acerco más su cabeza al torso de sus viejos amigos y líderes, restregándose y ronroneando cual gato, mientras ellos le hacían mimos. (NdA: ays, ternurita *3*)

Los guardianes no podían creer lo que veían, el "monstruo" que los estaba atacando, el ser que parecía salir del mismo infierno, que casi los deja incinerados… ahora estaba ronroneando como si fuera un gato… eso si da miedo. Uno esperaría que fuera el conejo quien hablara para pedir una explicación, pero no fue así. El primero en hablar fue Jack.

-¡Como hiciste eso!

- _ **Se podría decir, que ya nos conocemos-**_ dio como toda explicación encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más natural y obvio del mundo- _Hookfang, dinos que fue lo que paso…._

Antes de que el mencionado pudiera contestar, se escuchó un molesto silbido. De repente, las pupilas de Hookfang se estrecharon, para después echarse hacia atrás con un fuerte rugido y se perdió entre los árboles. Para después sentirse un gran estruendo.

Alrededor de todos ellos se alzaron dragones, Hiccup y Toothless recordaban a todos, los Nadder mortíferos, Terrible terror, Pesadillas monstruosas, Cremallerus, Groncols. Trueno tambor. Ver a todos reunidos le dio al espíritu de otoño, una sensación de nostalgia. Un memento se vio de vuelta a Berk, en esa época de paz cuando todos estaban vivos, hasta ahora se daban cuenta que tal vez… solo tal vez, extrañaban un poco la época donde estaba vivos… rodeados de personas y dragones que los amaban, era hermoso… pero eso ya nunca volvería a ser así, los dragones no podían regresar, no todavía. La humanidad no está lista para verlos… y nunca estará lista mientras existan los aprovechados… que lastima, si tan solo…

-Oye, ¡despierta!-dijo Jack dándole un golpe en su cabeza con su cayado.

-¡Ay!- el golpe los regreso a la realidad. No era momento de ponerse melancólico.- Bueno amigo, es tu turno.

- _Por fin, ya era hora de un poco de acción-_

Los guardianes lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero no les dio importancia. Inclinándose, se paró en sus cuatro extremidades desplego sus alas en pose de defensa.

-¡ _GRAAAAAAA!-_ Un gran rugido a todo pulmón (que fácilmente, dejaba en vergüenza al que dio en el taller). Uno, dos, tres, no pasó nada; Volvió a rugir con tanta o más intensidad y repitió el proceso. Los guardianes no entendían ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿qué debería pasar?... bueno, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, era obvio que no estaba funcionando, pero tampoco se tardó en recibir una confirmación.

\- _**Grrr no entiendo…**_ _ **¡Por que no funciona!...-**_ Se paró y pasó sus garras por su desordenado cabello.

-jajajajaja, ruge cuanto quieras-Se oyó la voz de pitch desde la sombra de los árboles, después este apareció volando encima de ellos, sobre el dragón rojo que tubo complejos de gato- Ellos no van a escucharte. Ahora están bajo mi mando.

\- ¿ _ **Cómo es posible…?**_

\- Es fácil. Yo puedo controlar la oscuridad en los corazones de las bestias…

- _ **¡Los dragones no son bestias!**_

-Oh muchacho, ¿por qué te mientes a ti mismo? Estas criaturas son monstruos asesinos. Bestias sedientas de caos y destrucción. Y tú lo sabes muy bien, no importa cuánto hayas intentado entrenarlos y domesticarlos, en el fondo todos son malos.

- _ **¡No es cierto! Los dragones no son así-**_ Avanzaron unos paso- _**Y más te vale ¡liberarlos ahora!**_

-¿Y que pasara si no lo hago?- dijo con un tono y una sonrisa burlona.

Muy bien ya tubo suficiente de ese tipo. Avanzado unos pasos, alzo vuelo para atacar directamente al coco… Muy grave error, ya que antes de alcanzarlo y tirarlo del dragón, una considerable cantidad de arena negra que salió de entre los árboles se precipito hacia él. Imitando los látigos de Meme lo sujetaron de muñecas, tobillos, cola, alas, y el cuello (otra vez).

-Dragoncito, no deberías ser tan impulsivo- se burló pitch- Pero no es problema. Lo arreglaremos ahora.

Al decir eso, una ola de arena negra se arremolino atrás. Pitch apunto a la arena y luego al espíritu castaño, cuando la condenada arena estaba cerca se dividió en dos puntas, que dieron de lleno en su cabeza y en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Lo único que logro sentir después fue un increíble dolor, a pesar de eso no grito. Solo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como se desgarraba. Es irónico, ya no deberían sentir dolor, estaban muertos. Pero aun así sentía como ese dolor le estaba quitando algo indispensable, no sabía como pero así lo sentía. Y también sentía, vagamente como lo soltaban y se estrelló en el piso.

Cuando el dolor se hizo más soportable, abrió ligeramente los ojos y miro sus manos, le tomo dos segundos notar que estas ya no eran negras ni tenían garras, al igual que sus pies volvieron a tener apariencia humana. Asustado llevo las manos a su cabeza para confirmar que las orejas también desaparecieron, miro atrás y ya no tenía alas y cola. Alzo la cabeza y vio a Toothless que lo veía preocupado, respirando agitadamente se acercaron, alzando su mano para acariciarlo. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, dos pesadillas monstruosas se acercaron y con sus patas agarraron al dragón negro, que obviamente puso resistencia, y de la misma forma que los agarraron antes, la arena negra amordazo a toothless.

-¡Toothless!

-Voy a tomar prestada a tú mascota. Espero no te moleste- dijo pitch con todo el cinismo del mundo.

-¡regrésamelo!- Olvidando (momentánea mente) su dolor de cabeza. Se paró dispuesto a pelear.

-Ven por él- desafío.

Y estaba por hacerlo, de no ser porque Jokul Frosty lo tomo del brazo murmurando algo que no escucho.

-Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo cosas que hacer- finalizo el coco, desapareciendo en las sombras.

Hiccup, al ver como ese lunático se llevaba a su amigo, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía, tan vacío… tan solo… tan… asustado, que no registro como los guardianes lo tomaban de los brazos para llevarlo al trineo directo al polo norte… al parecer era hora de dar explicaciones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*en el polo norte*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hiccup se había quedado callado todo el camino (que no fue mucho) ahora estaban en la sala principal en un silencio muy incómodo. Jack, como espíritu de la diversión trato de acabarlo.

-Bueno… empecemos por el principio-se froto su nuca- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué era eso que pitch te… saco?

-Yo…- tal vez ya sea momento de salir de entre las sombras, con un profundo suspiro comenzó- soy Hiccup Haddok III, ese era mi nombre en vida (Y ahora) lo que pitch me "saco", como tú dices, era Toothless mi mejor amigo y compañero de alma.

-¿Compañero de alma?- pregunto Hada, consternada

-Si. La historia es muy larga, pero en resumen: Toothless era mi mejor amigo y pasamos toda la vida juntos, él y yo morimos juntos en una guerra. Y de alguna manera que desconozco, nuestras almas se unieron, (dándonos la apariencia que vieron antes) hemos estado así hasta que…-agacho la mirada triste-… hasta que pitch nos separó.

-Ahhh- dijo conejo- es por eso que te cambiaba la voz y hablabas en plural. Eras dos almas en una- dedujo.

-…Correcto-confirmo incómodo, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con otros seres (vivos o no). No es que antes fuera muy sociable, pero de alguna manera había perdido la costumbre-… Y ¿ahora qué?

-…No sabemos- suspiro Norte. El castaño sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. Molesto se levantó y se fue, no sabía a donde, pero no quería seguir ahí.

Camino sin fijarse por un tiempo, hasta llegar a una ventana con acolchado en la base, se sentó viendo por el cristal escarchado, el cual empezó a garabatear eh, inconsciente mente dibujo a su dragón. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí ensimismado, hasta que el espíritu alvino llego.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-le pregunto apenado. El castaño solo asintió y siguió mirando a la nada-Lamento lo de tú dragón y te…

-Tranquilo, no fue culpa tuya-le dio una ligera sonrisa, no quería que le hablaran como si fuese un niño. Y solo hubo más silencio.

Cada uno en sus respectivos pensamientos, Jack quería preguntarle sobre su vida, sobre su dragón y como se sentía al respecto. Pero, al juzgar por la cara del chico, era un tema muy delicado y no quería molestarlo

-Pregunta ya- dijo Hiccup después de unos segundos.

-¿eh?

-Tú cara te delata. Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Enserio?-asintió- Bueno… ¿Qué se siente ser dos espíritus en un solo cuerpo? ¿No discuten por las cosas que hay que hacer? ¿Se te olvida quien eras?- todas esas preguntas eran hechas con el mismo tono que usaría un niño pequeño que quiere saber más del mundo. Era tierno de alguna manera.

-Está bien… En mi caso, se siente: Se siente increíble, estando junto a tu compañero de alma, que aquí entre nosotros es lo mismo que decir alma gemela. No te sientes como dos entidades, si no como un solo ser. Era la misma sensación que teníamos antes al volar, estábamos… conectados, siempre se sintió así. Por ende, no discutíamos sobre qué hacer. Y no olvidaba quien era…-desvió un poco la mirada y dijo más bajo- No puedo olvidar algo que nunca supe.

Jack lo miraba impresionado, no se esperaba eso… bueno él dijo que podía preguntar

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es claro que tú recuerdas tú pasado...

-Eso es una historia para otro momento.

-ahh que malo-dijo haciendo pucheros.

El castaño se rio por su comportamiento, después de unos momentos de reflexión se paró y se fue con paso firme.

-¿a dónde vas?-jack agarro su hombro y lo giro, extrañado por su comportamiento

-voy por mi dragón.-se quitó la mano del hombro y siguió caminando- Toothless está en peligro, y voy a ir a ayudarlo.

-Momento, no puedes ir solo, esos lagartos te harán papilla-dijo sin pensar volviendo a agarrarlo, por el brazo esta vez. Okey, eso lastimo el orgullo del castaño, que agarro el cuello de la sudadera azul y lo acerco a su rostro. Sus ojos brillando con decisión y terquedad digna de un vikingo.

-Intenta detenerme- susurro con desafío, para después golpearlo tan fuerte que logro que se desmallara. (No sé si eso es posible, pero supongamos que sí)

Ahhh, Jack podía sentir como lo sacudían. Intento sentarse y abrir los ojos, pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo detuvo. Paso unos minutos y por fin vio a sus compañeros a su alrededor, el canguro empujándolo con su pata.

-Creo que este se volvió a morir.-comento a los otros para después sentir su pata fría- ay

-Quita tus apestosas patas de mí, canguro.- dijo molesto, mientras se paraba y se apoyaba en su cayado.

-Ahh- suspiro molesto- No, sigue igual.

Jack iba a seguir discutiendo de no ser porque de repente, recordó Hiccup.

-¡Donde está Hiccup!

-Creíamos que estaba contigo, recién llegamos y te encontramos tirado aquí-explico hada.

-No, no está ¡él fue a buscar a su reptil!

-Eso es imposible- Norte intento calmarlo-Mis yetis lo detendrían antes de que, siquiera llegue a… -un ruido raro, que venía de afuera lo callo. Todos se voltearon a la ventana y vieron al trineo… alejándose…

-Se robó tú trineo amigo –comento el conejo mientras todos veían a la ventana asombrados.

Continuara…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Bueno, hasta aquí. Como compensación por no actualizar, traje un cap más largo (según Word) Tengo que decir, que este es el penúltimo capítulo (buaaa T-T) Sip, mis hamores el siguiente cap es el último. (Tal vez con un epilogo)**

 **Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios n_n/ bay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdóoooooooon TnT no quise tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la vida es una perra que intenta violarme desde que me rompí el brazo. Pero bueno eso no importa, ahora lo importante es que aquí estoy con el último cap :D**

 **POR CIERTO: Un detalle muy importante, (que, como lo estúpida y despistada que soy olvide poner) El tiempo en el que inicio la historia, es dos noches antes de Hallowen y siguiendo un paso de tiempo ya paso un día.**

 **Ahora a lo importante el capítulo, como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Soul of dragon

Los guardianes aun no salían de su estado de shock, ese maldito niño-no-tan-niño, no solo se había burlado de ellos, pateado el "ego" del conejo, detenerlos de matar a las bestias y noqueado a Jack; Si no que, aun no conforme con eso, se las arregló para pasar a los yetis y robarse el trineo de santa… no sabían si enojarse o sorprenderse.

-Ese niño hijo de…- empezó a gruñir/maldecir el conejo solo por ser detenido por Hada, que es horario de niños.

-tenemos que seguirlo- dijo Santa, que salió de su estupor al escuchar al canguro.-Hada, Meme y Jack vayan tras él. Conejo y yo vigilen Burgess, si va por su dragón, lo más probable es que vaya ahí primero. Intenten alcanzarlo y recuperar mi trineo.- Todos asintieron y fueron volando a hacer lo que el ruso dijo, mientras que el conejo habría un hoyo bajo norte que los llevaría más rápido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-Con Jack, Sandi y Hada

Todos se encontraban volando, hacia donde creyeron que el trineo fue. Todos iban muy preocupados, sobretodo Jack, no entendía por qué estaba haciendo algo tan estúpido (mira quien habla ¬¬), ir solo a enfrentar a Pitch… solo por un lagarto alado gigante…

-¡Jack!-hada lo saco de sus pensamientos-¡Ahí va el trineo!

Y efectivamente ahí iba. Sin responder, el alvino voló aún más rápido, alcanzando el trineo y subiéndose. Apunto su cayado al chico que al parecer, no se dio cuenta de que lo alcanzaron- ¡Oye!, ¡aterriza el trineo en este instante!- mientras los guardianes de la memoria y el sueño se posicionaban a su lado. El espíritu castaño se sobre salto un poco, para después suspirar con un muy leve encogimiento de hombros, como un padre que no se sorprende de las travesuras de sus hijos y esta arto de dar el mismo sermón.

-No- fue la única respuesta que recibió, solo para después caer a bruces en el piso del trineo, por una maniobra muy brusca que el mayor (en edad) obligo a los renos a hacer; y cuando intento levantarse le siguió otra y otra para después hacer un giro en unos perfectos 360°, y solo de milagro el alvino permaneció aun de pasajero- ¿Por qué no se caen?- gruño, más para sí mismo que para el alvino- Muy bien, si eso quieren, aquí está su trineo- dicho esto salto las riendas de los renos y salto del trineo.

Los guardianes no tuvieron tiempo para sorprenderse, en cambio Hada y Meme fueron rápidamente a tomar las riendas antes de que los renos se soltaran y escaparan. Mientras Jack salto tras el chiquillo imprudente, que al parecer no estaba asustado por caer en picada a una gran altura. Mientras se acercaba para agarrarlo, logro ver como sacaba algo de su traje (vaya a saber Dios donde lo guardaba) y lo acerco a su rostro, para luego arrogarlo y que el portal se abriera un poco más abajo.

Se acercó un poco más y vio que era una de esas esferas que Norte usaba para tele-transportarse… Okey, a este punto uno ya no debería sorprenderse de lo que haga ese niño, pero lo hizo de todas formas, se sorprendió. Pero rápidamente se compuso y su apresuro a acercarse y tomarlo de su pierna izquierda. Lamentablemente, no pudo elevarse a tiempo, por lo tanto fue tragado por el portal junto con Hiccup.

Cuando salieron del dichoso portal fueron recibidos por las ramas de un bosque y luego el suelo cubierto de hojas secas, vagamente reconoció que era el bosque de burgess, cerca de la casa de Jaime y todavía era de día, pero faltaba poco para que anochezca.

Cuando se robó el trineo, era claro que los guardianes iban a perseguirlo. Era algo obvio, por esa razón también se robó una de las esferas del guardián del asombro, pero no se esperó que Jokul Frosty lograra alcanzarlo cuando estaba por atravesar el portal, por qué, cuando sintió que lo agarraban de su pie izquierdo tubo un ligero dejabú. No importa, cuando aterrizaran volvería a noquear al invernal espíritu, pero esta vez lo ataría a un árbol.

Sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo, dicho espíritu se recuperó demasiado pronto de los golpes de las ramas y posterior mente el piso. El oji-azul se levantó, aun sin soltar su pie, manteniéndolo en el piso.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito un indignado castaño, usando su otro pie intento patear en la cara a Frosty, golpe que esquivo de puro milagro.

-¡No hasta que dejas de querer huir!

-¡No estoy huyendo!- Hiccup se indignó aún más e intento patearlo otra vez (fallando)- ¡Estoy yendo a rescatar a Toothless!

-¡¿Y como planeas rescatarlo tú solo?! ¡Esos rept… dragones te incinerarán antes de que llegues al tuyo! ¿¡Y como sabes que no está bajo el control de Pitch ahora!?- El castaño se quedó quieto un momento, Jack creyó que por fin lo hizo entrar en razón. Por lo que soltó su pie, grave error. Ya que, cuando el otro se levantó del suelo lo encaro, la misma mirada que tubo antes de golpearlo.

-¿Y acaso tú crees que ya no pensé en eso?- lo dijo despacio y bajo, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño… o a alguien muy idiota- ¿Tú piensas que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué yo, ya no viví esta situación antes?

Esas palabras dejaron en shock (por millonésima vez ¬¬) a Jack- ¿Tú ya…

-Si-dijo firme, parándose en toda su corta estatura- El tipo malo viene, quiere usar a los dragones, me ofrece un trato de unirme a él, diciendo que todos mis sueños se harán realidad, yo no acepto. Él se enoja, ataca, encuentra una forma de controlar a los dragones, se roban a Toothless (o lo intentan) quieren atacar-explico sarcástico y suspiro cansado- lo único que faltaría es que un dragón malo gigante estuviera bajo sus órdenes, y BAM-choco puños y extendió los brazos- El cliché de toda mi vida se repite.

Jack escucho atento, a pesar de que sonaba lógico él no se lo creía- Entonces, por qué no nos dejas ayudarte, estoy seguro de que si todos trabajamos juntos podríamos…

-¿Podríamos qué, exactamente?-se acercó firme y desafiante Pitch tiene un ejército de dragones y hasta donde tengo entendido, ni tú, no tú sequito de niñeras sabe algo de dragones.

-Eso no significa que no podamos defendernos de ellos.

-Lo sé, los vi tratando de matar a esos dos dragones y ¿cuál era SU solución? Tratar de matarlos. Discúlpame si no confió en ustedes para ir a buscar a mí amigo.

-Ellos intentaron matarnos también, y además…

-Ya te lo dije, mi prioridad es cuidar a los dragones y no voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño, no tú, no los guardianes y _definitivamente_ no pitch. Y si me quedo con ustedes solo seria para perder el tiempo- dicho esto, con tono de una mamá que dicta su última palabra en una discusión (Si, ese tono al que _NO DEBES_ contradecir). Indignando a Jack que se acercó, lo tomo del hombro para girarlo y apuntar su cayado directo a su cara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que perdemos el tiempo? Acaso tú eres tan importante que…

-No me creo importante-dijo quitando el cayado y la mano de Jack- Solo soy un alma que quiere recuperar a su mejor y salvar a los dragones antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Demasiado tarde para…?

-No sabes qué día es mañana...-el otro solo lo vio con confusión- Es hallowen imbécil, esa noche donde el miedo es mucho más poderoso. Es decir, la noche en la que pitch se hace más fuerte.

-…-Paso unos segundos hasta que Jack sumos dos y dos y entro en un poco de pánico- eso significa…

-Significa que si no hago algo, para ayer. No habrá oportunidad de derrotar a Pitch…-finalizo suspirando- Les di una oportunidad de ayudar, pero ustedes no saben qué hacer, y no saben nada de dragones… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me siente a comer galletas babeadas a esperar que hagan un plan?

-No…-Jack intento hablar pero el otro siguio

\- ¿Qué espere paciente mientras un tipo con los cables cruzados use a unas criaturas inocentes como armas? ¿Qué abandone a mí mejor amigo solo porque ustedes no saben qué hacer y es "peligroso"? … Te diré algo, lo que realmente están esperando es el tiempo que están perdiendo, para cuando tus amigos tengan un plan ¡pitch ya estará adelantado y con una estrategia para frustrar dicho plan!

Jack quedo en silencio considerando las palabras- Tienes razón-concedió- pero si vas a actuar deja que te ayude-el castaño lo miro desconfiado- prometo no lastimar a tus lagartijas gigantes-agrego con un poco de humor…

-Todos lo prometemos- dijo una tercera voz.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a todos los demás guardianes, tan concentrados estaban en su discusión que no notaron su presencia, y estos no se atrevieron a interrumpir, no es que sean chismosos, noooo, claro que no, solo querían ver como su compañero convencía al otro de aceptar ayuda.

-¿Escucharon toda la conversación?-aunque parecía una pregunta, hiccup lo estaba diciendo como afirmación- No van a lastimar a mis dragones ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió Hada- Todas queremos derrotar a Pitch y…

-Ya es suficiente- gruño el conejo- ya lo han escuchado no hay tiempo que perder… Y para que lo sepas niño, si hay un plan.-dijo orgulloso

-¿Enserio?... ¿cuál es?

-Te ayudamos a recuperar a tu lagartija, cuando lo hagas se llevaran a las otras lagartijas y nos dejaras a Pitch.-explico conejo acercándose

\- Me gusta ese plan…

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más , muy cerca de ahí se escuchó un fuerte rugido, un rugido que hiccup identifico muy bien.

-toothless –susurro asustado.

 **El Fin….. de este capítulo. xD**

 **:trollface: Bueno chicas y chicos, siento mucho haber jugado con sus sentimientos (no, no siento xP). Es que necesitaba reírme de algo, ya que desde que me rompí el brazo la vida a estado intentado violarme por atrás y sin vaselina xC (whut).**

 **Lo que pasa es, que tuve el yeso de mierda por dos semanas como ya sabrán, y cuando me lo sacaron y tuve que volver a prisión (escuela)… ya se imaginaran todo lo que tuve que copiar, multiplicándole los trabajos prácticos, de investigación, y de proyectos de micro emprendimiento fue bastante malo… y no suficiente con las profesoras me habían dicho que suspendí sus materias (4 materias) y que ya no había posibilidad de levantar… para que después en mi boletín de notas resultara que si tenía posibilidades de levantar (QUE HIJA DE SU FRUTA MADRE) y agregándole más condimentos decía que reprobé deportes, y la profesora si me había aprobado! (AHHH; ME cago en todo, solo tenía que reprobar 3) y para finalizar esto, tenía que estudiar, hacer tramites etc, etc para mi pre-inscripción a la universidad…**

 **Pero bueno dejando mis traumas existenciales de lado, este capítulo es corto porque quería dar señal de vida, y avisar que tal vez no actualice pronto, ya que la fucking vida sigue tratando de violarme… la vida real apesta y da asco.**

 **Espero que no se enojen mucho con migo, fue un trolleo con hamor *flechitatres* Por favor, insúltenme con educación.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ¡Feliz navidad atrasada! Y ¡un próspero año nuevo!… bueno, si alguien todavía lee esto, quiero disculparme por todo lo que tarde (pero yo lo advertí) y no… mis traumas son peores. Voy a dejar esto por aquí; a ver si ustedes le encuentran algo de sentido (para mi este fic perdió toda lógica desde el cap 3), la verdad tenía planeado borrar este fic; por falta de inspiración; pero luego me dije ¡no! Voy a seguir escribiendo y a ver si esto llega a algún lado… per bueno ya que.**

Soul of dragon

AL escuchar ese rugido, Hiccup solo quiso ir tras el sonido para buscar a su Nigth Fury. Y estaba por hacerlo… pero en vez de eso, solo dio un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Él no era estúpido, era muy obvio que solo era una trampa, un intento de Pitch para manipularlo, usando su inseguridad y preocupación en su contra. Levanto la vista con resignación y observó a los guardianes en alerta mirándolo, listos para detenerlo en caso de que saliera corriendo.

-¿Saben? Que este desesperado no significa que sea idiota-comento con sarcasmo- no nací ayer, es obvio que es una trampa.

-No está de más asegurarse-respondió el conejo a lo que todos asintieron.

-Sí, bueno ¿Están seguros de que quieren involucrarse en una guerra con dragones?

-Si involucra a Pitch, nos involucra a nosotros-dijo hada.

-Muy bien…-se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso-… Oye norte, lamento haber robado tu trineo y

-Está bien muchacho, todos hacemos tonterías bajo presión y estresados. Por suerte para ti, Hada y Meme evitaron que se destruyera.

-Uff… menos mal, porque necesito que nos lleves a Berk.

-¿Berk?-dijeron tos al unísono

-La isla a la que frosty nos siguió. Si quieren enfrentar a los dragones, necesitaran el "armamento" y el conocimiento básico sobre ellos- Explico, y cuando el conejo estaba por reclamar alzo su mano para que se callara- Piensen, si solo con dos dragones casi fueron rostizados, ¿cómo enfrentaran a un ejército?

-Él tiene un punto- comento Jack- Bueno ¿qué esperamos?

Con esa conversación concluida, todos se subieron al trineo y no hubo más charla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Un sensual cambio de escena-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El viaje a Berk fue muy incómodo. Cuando llegaron a Berk, Hiccup los guío al gran salón y los acomodo, con un gesto les indico que esperaran. Todos aceptaron inseguros, después de unos minutos el chico volvió con lo que parecía ser un libro (muy antiguo, cabe destacar) y lo coloco enfrente de los confundidos guardianes. Hiccup, al ver sus caras de confusión, de digno a explicar:

-Este es el libro de dragones. El conocimiento sobre todos los dragones, sus fortalezas, debilidades y temores se encuentra aquí.-mientras hablaba, Hiccup toco la cubierta del libro con un aura de nostalgia y mirada melancólica- Necesito que lo lean, y que traten de memorizar lo más posible. Mientras yo voy a buscar (y preparar) el equipo necesario para enfrentarlos… Regreso en dos horas.

-Un momento-conejo lo freno, que había abierto el libro para ojearlo- ¿qué son todos estos garabatos? ¿Jeroglíficos?

-No Jeroglíficos, runas… lo siento… olvide que "esto" es una lengua muerta…-dijo algo triste, pero repuso rápidamente- Y en honor a la verdad yo creía que los "grandiosos guardianes" podían hablar y leer cualquier idioma- respondió con mucho sarcasmo, y antes de que el canguro respondiera volvió a hablar- Pero bueno, mi error. Ya lo arreglo.  
Dicho esto puso el libro sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos, apoyo las yemas de sus dedos sobre las hojas, y suspiro largamente. Antes de que los guardianes preguntaran, las hojas del libro empezaron a brillar por unos momentos. Para después mostrar las mismas hojas, con todas las palabras en un idioma más entendible-Listo, problema resuelto… ahora si me disculpan…-se giró para dejar a sus asombrados compañeros. Cuando ya estaba fuera del gran salón y dirigiéndose a la herrería, nuevamente lo detuvieron, esta vez Jack

El pobre chico que tenía prisa, se volvió para ver al asombrado adolecente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- sonó como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de mostrar un truco de magia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hiccup ahora estaba confundido, no entendía cuál era la maravilla.

-Eso-apunto al lugar donde estaba el libro- ¿Cómo cambiaste el idioma de todo un libro?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el espíritu del cambio y la renovación. No es muy difícil que digamos.

-¿Qué…?- el pobre parecía aún más confundido.

-No sabes la representación de las… no importa…Jokul, entiende que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Ve con tus amigos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se volteó para por fin seguir con su camino, esperando que Frosty lo escuchara y volviera con su grupo. Pero al igual que cuando estaba vivo, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que el albino lo siguió hasta la herrería.

-¿Tienes algo más que aportar? Sé que leer libros no va con el "gracioso y divertido" espíritu de la nieve… ¿Pero no podrías hacer el intento solo por esta vez? ¡Tenemos el tiempo enzima! ¡No es el momento de jugar!

-¡Oye! ¿Quién dice que vine a jugar?- Jack se sintió bastante ofendido- Solo quiero que respondas algunas preguntas, puedes hacerlo mientras acomodas las "cosas de combate", ya luego le pediré a Hada un resumen de lo que decía el libro- decía mientras ponía ojos de cachorro, a lo que Hiccup, solo suspiro con frustración.

-No dejaras de molestarme hasta que te responda ¿verdad?

-No.

-Bien, pero más te vale que no estorbes-amenazo mientras entraba a la herrería (por fin)-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Empezare con algo simple… ¿A qué te referías con las "representaciones"? suena bastante importante- formulo mientras se sentaba sobre su cayado, a ver como el chico acomodaba una carretilla y empezaba a guardar cosas ahí.

-Lo es. Pero es un poco complicado de explicar… Bueno… las estaciones (o cualquier espíritu en general), al igual que los guardines, tenemos un centro. Nacimos con algo que nos hace únicos, la fortaleza para lograr algo que nadie más podría: A base de haber nacido con ese sentimiento que representa un "algo" en este plano existencial, por lo que nos eligieron- Hiccup hizo una pausa en lo que hacía para observar al otro chico, para ver si estaba siguiendo el hilo de las cosas que decía. Parecía que sí, pero a la vez seguía algo perdido- En nuestro caso, cada estación representa algo. Por ejemplo: la primavera, la primavera puede ser símbolo de esperanza (que es el centro de tu amigo peludo); y a la vez, es la representación de la creatividad y el despertar de un nuevo ciclo. La persona elegida para representar esa estación, debe ser alguien muy creativa y soñadora, con esperanza hacia la vida… ¿Entiendes?... eso es la representación de las estaciones.

El pobre alvino estaba muy sorprendido por esta nueva información, casi se podían ver los engranajes girando y el humo saliendo de su cabeza-Sí, creo que sí entiendo… ¿y las demás estaciones?

-ahhh, -suspiro- Te lo resumiré. El verano: es la valentía y la lucha por vivir; El otoño: es cambio y renovación; El invierno: es el descanso y la diversión. ¿Ya estas contento?

-Sí… ahora otra pregunta –el castaño lo miro incrédulo- oye, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, tu dijiste que podía hacer tres preguntas.

-Okey, ¿ahora qué quieres saber?-dijo el chico resignado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te eligieran? –El oji-azul parecía muy emocionado- Si tu representas el cambió y la renovación debiste haber hecho algo muy genial.

-Te equivocas, yo no hice nada… -esa declaración sorprendió tanto a Jack que ni siquiera pudo expresarlo- Yo solo, no hice nada. Lo único que hice fue ser amigo de un dragón- le aclaro al espíritu que lo miraba boquiabierto.

-Pues, ¡explica bien!-exigió, ahora más interesado que nunca.

-De acuerdo… Como abras deducido, este fue el lugar donde yo nací, crecí, viví y morí. Hace Siglos, mucho antes que los guardianes existieran… Esto era Berk, nevaba nueve meses al año y granizaba los otros tres. Es a doce días al norte del Calvario y algunos grados al sur de una muerte congelada, ubicado plenamente en el meridiano de la miseria. La comida que crecía aquí era dura e insípida, y las personas aún más.

También tenía buena pesca, ganado y una bonita vista del atardecer, solo había un problema, y eran las plagas. Mientras en otros lugares, tenían ratas o mosquitos, nosotros teníamos dragones. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría en un lugar así, pero eran vikingos y tenían problemas de terquedad, y ellos pelearon contra las bestias. Una guerra que duro alrededor de 300 años, dos bandos, que no cedían y al parecer la única opción que pensaron, era la extinción, ya sea los vikingos o los dragones…

-Wow, eso suena muy deprimente…

-Lo era en retrospectiva, pero uno se acostumbra ¿puedo continuar?

-Sí, claro, lo siento.

-Bueno, en que iba… a sí… Dadas las condiciones de vida, las persones estuvieron obligadas volverse fuertes. Grandes, feroces, intrépidos y malolientes guerreros; La esperanza y el asombro los habían abandonado hace mucho tiempo… los niños eran tratados como adultos desde una edad muy temprana… si le preguntabas a cualquiera, te dirían que su infancia no fue bonita… o no tuvieron infancia directamente. Las pesadillas eran tan comunes que ya no parecían malas.

Yo era el hijo del jefe, lo que se esperaría normalmente es a un muchacho heroico. Grande, fuerte eh intimidante guerrero… y como podrás ver, yo no era ninguna de esas cosas. No podía levantar un mazo, o hacer que un dragón temblara con solo mirarlo… No tenía ninguna cualidad de héroe… así que tuve que construir mi camino para serlo… de la manera difícil.

Yo crecí siendo odiado por todos en la isla, por el simple hecho de ser "tan poco vikingo". Demasiado débil, demasiado pequeño, y hacia muchas preguntas… Siempre fui el blanco de burla para los demás chicos de mi edad, así que no tenía amigos… Ni siquiera le agradaba a mi padre, ya que lo único que obtuve de él los primeros quince años de mi vida fueron: sus miradas de decepción y gritos por incendiar la aldea c…

-¿¡Incendiaste tu aldea!?

-¡Fue un accidente!... Varios accidentes durante años…-Jack lo miro extrañado- Oye tú no puedes decir nada. ¿O acaso olvidaste la ventisca del 68?

-Touche… ¿cómo incendiabas una aldea?

-Ah eso iba…pero antes…-el castaño se volteó hacía la ventana del lugar y susurro-Vamos afuera, no debe ser cómodo espiar desde ahí.

-¿eh?- Jack estaba confuso, hasta que vio al Hada de los dientes por la ventana.

Tras esa breve conversación los dos muchachos salieron del lugar para empezar a caminar por el bosque. Unos minutos después continúo su relato:

Gobber el herrero del pueblo fue quien me crío, fue mi mentor en el fino arte de fundir metal. Lo que no podía hacer de forma física intente compensarlo con máquinas que me ayudaran… dado a algunos cálculos fallidos… el resultado era desastroso. Mi padre siempre decía que dejara eso y fuera más vikingo… lo intente… Odín sabe que lo intente… pero eso no funcionaba.

A los quince años, en una de las muchas redadas, después de haberme colado en la zona de batalla con un "arma" que invente. Logre atrapar a un dragón en pleno vuelo, logre darle al Furia Nocturna, el hijo maldito del rayo y la muerte misma. Al día siguiente (después de una gran discusión con mi padre) fui al bosque a buscar al dragón, pensando en un glorioso futuro, llevar el corazón de él dragón más temido de todos, me aseguraría un lugar en la aldea, el respeto de mis compañeros y talvez una novia… (Unas risas divertidas se escucharon del alvino, pero lo ignoro) Cuando finalmente lo encontré, estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, ingenuamente creí que ya estaba muerto… me acerque a examinarlo, hasta puse un pie sobre él a modo de victoria… lo que no duro ni dos segundos ya que había despertado.

Me volví a acercar con más cautela, y lo vi a los ojos. Y lo que vi me impresiono y asusto mucho… esos ojos… no eran los de una bestia sin mente y sedienta de sangre. Eran los de un ser que estaba asustado, que sabía (pensaba) que ese era su final… y por esos momentos, me vi a mi mismo… impotente y asustado... solo para que luego cerrara los ojos, con total resignación hacia la muerte… Intentando ignorar todo lo que estaba sintiendo alce el cuchillo que llevaba y tome la decisión que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

-¿Lo mataste?-pregunto Jack, totalmente embobado con la historia.

-No-Hiccup detuvo un momento su caminata y miro al suelo, luego se volteó a verlo- Lo libere…

Me agache y corte las cuerdas. Como era de esperarse, una vez libre el dragón me inmovilizo contra el suelo y una roca. Ahora yo pensaba que ese sería mi final, lo vi una vez más a los ojos y yo cerré los míos… incinerado por un dragón… no era una mala manera de morir, en vez de eso, el dragón solo rugió muy (MUY) fuerte cerca de mi cara, y se fue (de forma algo torpe) más profundo en el bosque.

Cuando volví a mi casa para decirle a mi padre que no podía matar dragones… adivina que pasó… él dijo que iba a matar dragones, y que empezaría el entrenamiento junto a los demás para matarlos… Y como al jefe no se le dice que no, fui a hacer el dichoso entrenamiento, mientras él zarpaba a buscar el nido de los dragones (ya sabes, cortar el problema de raíz).

Como es mi costumbre, lo arruine el primer y el segundo día… no podía concentrarme ya que ese furia nocturna me había dejado con un millar de preguntas; ¿Por qué no me mato? ¿Fue algún raro sentido del honor? ¿los dragones tenían eso? O ¿me tubo lastima? Y así sucesivamente, no podía vivir distraído por eso, así que volví al bosque y después de caminar varias horas, encontré el Cala, y lo vi ahí. Vi al furia nocturna intentando trepar por las paredes de roca tratando de salir, para después verlo resignarse y meter la cabeza en el pequeño lago. Yo solo podía maravillarme e intrigarme, "¿por qué no solo… vuelas lejos?" fue la pregunta que rondo por mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente de eso (después del condenado entrenamiento) fui con un pescado de buen tamaño al cala, al primer momento no vi al dragón, cuando lo vi se lo ofrecí, el acepto después de que yo tirara mi cuchillo (que entienda que no estaba ahí para lastimarlo) y luego de un buen susto me di cuenta de que tenía dientes retractiles.

-Por eso lo llamaste "Toothless"

-Si… y para evitar que esta historia sea demasiado larga… pase toda la tarde intentando acercarme amistosamente a él, luego de un pequeño juego intente tocarlo… obviamente me gruño… aunque no parecía con mala intención… así que, suspirando largamente tome la segunda decisión más crucial en mi existencia… volteé la cabeza a la vez que estiraba del todo mi brazo y cerraba los ojos. Una demostración de confianza… yo confiaba en el dragón… y él confiaba en mí.

A la noche, cuando todos se reunieron para cenar, Gobber nos estaba contando su gran aventura de como perdió una pierna y un brazo por obra de un dragón… yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención… hasta que dijo algo que respondió una de mis muchas preguntas: "Lo que quieres son las alas o la cola, un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto"

Esa misma noche me propuse una nueva meta… haría que el dragón volviera a volar… yo le arrebate el cielo, y yo se lo devolveré. Y así lo hice, después de muchas pruebas logre que volviera a volar. En poco tiempo nos volvimos muy cercanos, y yo sentí algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes… confort, seguridad, felicidad. Ese dragón, el enemigo número uno del pueblo me hizo sentir seguro y protegido y los que debían cuidarme me hicieron sentir como basura… ese dragón me dio lo único que yo siempre quise… un amigo.

A medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos, fui aprendiendo trucos que me ayudaron con los entrenamientos. Lógicamente me convertí en el primero de la clase, y "gane" el honor de ser el primero de mi grupo en matar a su primer dragón, pero no podía hacerlo, no, yo no quería. Si mataba a la pesadilla monstruosa traicionaría a Toothless, pero no hacerlo y traicionaría a mi pueblo… de cualquier forma yo era un traidor, así que, por una vez decidí serle fiel a mis sentimientos. Empaque algunas cosas, dispuesto a irme ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, pero con Toothless a mi lado no importaba, solo importaba Toothless.

No conté con que Astrid me seguiría, y luego de un conmovedor momento en el que le mostré que los dragones no eran malos, en pleno vuelo Toothless se empezó a comportar extraño. Terminamos en el nido, una gran isla con un volcán, Toothless se adentró y vimos como todos los dragones tirar adentro del volcán los animales que robaban… un dragón que no tenía comida y arrogo un pez algo pequeño. Un ser que parecía salido desde el mismo infierno lo devoro… un dragón casi tan grande como esta isla… tal vez más… ahora las cosas tenían sentido… revelación, revelación.

Decidí quedarme y enfrentar al pesadilla monstruosa, no lo mataría, lo entrenaría y así demostraría que no teníamos que matarnos los unos a los otros, que había otra opción. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque a mi padre le pareció una buena idea asustarlo. El dragón del susto empezó a perseguirme y me hubiese matado de no ser por Toothless, que de alguna manera salió del cala y fue a salvarme… derroto a la pesadilla monstruosa… en medio de un ruedo lleno de vikingos sedientos de sangre.

Mucho drama después, yo todavía intente que mi padre me escuchara, mientras intentaba evitar que mataran a Toothless accidentalmente revele sobre el nido y que solo un dragón podía encontrarlo. Después de rogarle que no fuera, que no sabía lo que había ahí, me empujo diciendo "Escogiste tu bando, los elegiste a ellos… tú no eres un vikingo, tú no eres mi hijo". Bien… pospuse su muerte… pero lleve a todo mi pueblo a lo que parecía una muerte segura. Aun así, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que salvar a Toothless… después de aún más drama, con la ayuda de los dragones del ruedo volé (junto a los demás chicos) salve a Toothless y enfrentamos a la reina dragón. Nosotros ganamos y conseguimos la paz, pero hubo un precio que tuve que pagar…

-¿te moriste?

-No idiota-Hiccup se sentó en una de roca que estaba junto a un pasillo de roca, y se levantó la botamanga de su pierna izquierda (* y mostro un trozo de metal donde debería estar su pierna.

-Oh no- dijo Jack con tristeza evidente en su rostro.

-Oh si…-volvió a acomodarse la ropa y entro por el pasillo de rocas- Pero no es tan malo si lo piensas, el fin de una guerra y la libertad de los dragones a cambio de una pierna es un precio muy bajo…

Llego al fin del pasillo, Jack estaba tan ensimismado con lo que acababa de escuchar que no vio el hermoso lugar al que lo guío.

-Aun así no es justo…-una voz nueva hablo, era hada que salió del escondite-un niño (vivo) no debería estar en medio de una batalla.

-No era un niño, en esa época no se podía… creo que ya lo había dicho. Además, una guerra siempre afecta a todos, esa no fue la única en la que estuve, y siempre perdí algo… Como un viejo refrán de los alquimistas, "si quieres conseguir algo en tú vida, algo de igual valor debe ser sacrificado"… La primera vez perdí una parte de la pierna, la segunda vez perdí a mi padre… en el camino a la tercera, perdí a los que eran mis amigos… y la tercera… perdí la vida.

-…-Los guardianes no sabían que decir, no se esperaban escuchar algo así.

-Es muy irónico… a medida que vas creciendo te das cuenta que lo quieres no es lo que realmente necesitas. Yo quería el respeto de mi pueblo y que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí. Cuando lo obtuve pusieron demasiada presión sobre mí, pero pude superarlo… porque Toothless estaba conmigo. Cada batalla, desafío y pérdida logre superarlo porque Toothless estaba conmigo… todo empezó aquí, en este hermoso cala-estiro los brazos mostrando el hermoso lugar, por todo lo que estaba contando el chico los guardianes no habían puesto atención al lugar-… ahora que Toothless no está conmigo no puedo controlar mis inseguridades- se acercó a un lago pequeño y miro el reflejo- ¿qué lección se supone que debo aprender? ¿Acaso este es el castigo por todos mis errores? ¿O es a causa de mi egoísmo?-alzo la vista a la luna llena-Pero… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debí haber hecho? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿egoísmo? ¿De qué hablas?

-En honor a la verdad, a mí lo único que me importa de todo esto es recuperar a Toothless y salvar a los dragones, lo que Pitch, la luna o ustedes hagan me da igual.

-¡¿Cómo que te da igual?!- soltó Jack indignado.

-Que no me importa. No voy a involucrarme en otra guerra, y no voy a hacerme un guardián… Ya eh cuidado demasiada gente cuando vivía y además que _yo_ específicamente sea uno es una locura.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo soy el espíritu del cambio…-dijo como si fuese lo más simple y obvio del mundo, al ver la cara confundida del otro explico- Yo hago que los niños cambien… cuando llegan a cierta edad, deben dejar de ser niños y empezar a madurar…

Yo soy quien hace que los niños dejen de creer

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x un sexy final-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **No tengo nada más que decir :| que raro ¿no?**

 **(*recuerden que aún usa las ropas de HTTYD2, solo que una versión más pequeña modificada que oculta su falta de pie. Solo porque se me hace muy tierno)**


	8. Chapter 8

Soul of Dragon

 **Hola, no voy a eliminar ni abandonar la historia (dije que lo considere, no que iba a hacerlo). Muchas gracias a todos los que la apoyan, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi *CorazónGay* por cierto, adivinen quien reprobó su último año del secundario, fue rechazada en la universidad y se quedó sin trabajo…*redoble de tambores*… Así es, ¡yo! :D. Ahora tendré más tiempo para relajarme y volver a comprometerme al 75% con este fic :3.**

 **Entre otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver, el viernes 22 de enero es mi cumpleaños número 18, ¿saben lo que significa? OwO, que ya voy a poder ver porno legalmente 6(7w7)9 xD.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No sabía dónde estaba, ya que estaba muy oscuro, y el ultrasonido no le era muy útil debido a que tenía amordazado el hocico y a su alrededor podía escuchar los lamentos de sus amigos. Pero más allá de esta terrible situación y lo angustiado que estaba, en el fondo se alegraba de que Hiccup y él se hayan separado, no quería que su niño estuviera en este lugar frio, húmedo y oscuro. Aunque irónicamente, sabía que vendría a tratar de rescatarlo… siempre su jinete siempre es así en estas situaciones. Siempre su noble, valiente, leal y (indiscutiblemente) tierno jinete, haría hasta lo imposible por él.

-Las leyendas no mentían-El coco se apareció adelante con una sonrisa arrogante- estas en una de las peores situaciones posibles, solo e indefenso… y en lo único que puedes pensar es en ese enano…sí que le eres leal…-El dragón solo le gruño. Ese tono burlón, a Toothless no le gustaba, lo hacía enojar que hablaran así de Hiccup.

Luego, como si una bombilla se encendiera, tuvo una idea. A pesar de estar en un cuerpo distinto a Hiccup, él también era el espíritu del otoño. Todavía tendría que tener el poder de cambiar… ¿pero cambiar qué? No podía cambiar las cadenas, ya que cambiar todo un objeto solido o creado por otro espíritu, tomaría demasiada energía. Tal vez podría cambiar su forma, algo más pequeño y no tan drástico… ya que, si bien recordaba lo que dijo Hiccup, el cambio de forma no afectaba su fuerza y velocidad (Y por el amor al gran dragón, esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto).

Canalizando la energía su enojo e indignación, y una luz cubrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndose más pequeño y cambiando a una forma más… humana(*). Pitch se sorprendió. Cuando la forma dejo de brillar, solo había un chico alto y musculoso de, aparentemente, 19 años. Cabello negro, tez morena y unos ojos hipnotizantes ojos verde/amarillentos, se vería humano de no ser que, conservo sus orejas, alas, garras y cola.

El mencionado, al verse libre de las cadenas no perdió tiempo y ataco, aprovechando que el rey de las pesadillas no salía de su asombro. Así que, saltando a su captor, lo derribo tomándolo de su cuello a la vez que lo miraba con un odio profundo. Apretó más el agarre sobre su cuello (clavándole las garras en el proceso) y lo elevo un poco, a la par que, con su levantaba la su mano libre dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara… pero solo termino haciéndole un huyo al piso. Pitch se había petrificado del shock, esa no se la esperaba, y solo alcanzo a reaccionar al ver el puño en alto, así que desapareció entre las sombras… ese dragón, chico… cosa rara, había dejado un notable agujero en donde antes estaba su cara… se salvó por un pelo.

-¡No seas cobarde!-rugió el moreno- ¡Vuele aquí, y acepta tu golpiza como un hombre!-volvió a rugir, pero esta vez, para localizarlo entre las sombras-ahí estas.

Volvió a saltar en dirección al coco, que se movió otra vez.

-No tienes que pelear contra mí-dijo pitch, aún entre las sombras-solo quiero ayudarte…

-Oh claro, no debo pelear contra el lunático que me secuestro, que gran ayuda-dijo con sarcasmo, de tanto tiempo de estar con Hiccup ya se le pego.

-De otra manera no habrías escuchado… a ti y al chico no les importan los guardianes ni los creyentes, y mucho menos la luna… Si me ayudas con lo que yo quiero, puedo darle a tu jinete el mundo que tanto deseaba… el mundo por el que trabajo toda su vida…

-Oye, aún me tomas por idiota o que-Toothless se había detenido, para esperar a que se confiara y saliera el muy cobarde.

-No, al contrario… te estoy ofreciendo esto para redimirte.

-¿Qué?

-Dale el mundo que él quiere y lo compensaras por haberle fallado.

-Yo nunca le falle a Hiccup, ¡Siempre estuve ahí para protegerlo!

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo protegiste de perder una extremidad? ¿Lo protegiste de los bandidos, traidores y berserkers que lo secuestraban? ¿De tener un papel de jefe, que él no quería? ¿De la tristeza cuando perdió a todos su "amigos"?...-para este punto Toothless estaba viendo sus pies con los ojos muy abiertos-… ¿¡Acaso lo protegiste de ti mismo!? ¡Cuando mataste a su padre! o mejor aún... cuando lo dejaste morir.

Ese fue la gota que derramo el bazo, él jamás dejo de culparse por la muerte de Stoick, o la de Hiccup, por mucho que este le digiera lo contrario. Era verdad, él no lo protegio. Cayó de rodillas mirando sus manos con culpabilidad.

-Oh, no te sientas mal… solo tienes que darle lo que él siempre quiso… y podrás dárselo si me ayudas…-extendió su mano expectante… Toothless miro la mano por lo que parecían horas… luchando con las palabras del Coco y la oscuridad de su alma… pasaron unos minutos más… hasta que finalmente tomo la mano del rey de las pesadillas, haciéndolo sonreír de manera grotesca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Aggg, este capítulo fue demasiado difícil de escribir y es demasiado corto para mi gusto. Pero ya iban como tres o cuatro capítulos/relleno dedicados a Hiccup y las niñe… guardianes. Toothless y Pitch merecían algo de protagonismo.**

 **Por cierto me di cuenta que nadie se preocupó por él, y después yo soy la malvada (¿?). Espero actualizar pronto, o volveré en Marzo, (ya que, como dije antes reprobé mi semestre) estaré todo febrero haciendo exámenes, para ver si apruebo y me dan mi título. Luego de eso tendré el resto del año libre (hasta que vuelva a intentar ingresar a la Universidad).**

 **(*)Toothless adquirió una forma híbrida, porque al estar con Hiccup en esa forma (maso menos) perdió un poco de practica con su forma original, y como en el momento solo pensó en eso… pues… eso… no sé si me explico (¿?).**

 **Si les gusto no duden en dejarme Review. Lo hamo *CorazónGay*.**


End file.
